Court of Love/Plot
Phoebe and Coop are walking in the park with their daughters, where Coop shares some troubling news with Phoebe. Because of what happened in the wasteland, along with earlier incidents, Coop has to appear before a Cupid court, as Cupids are not supposed to take sides in the fight between good and evil. (This moment was witnessed by Barbas in "Fear Always Comes Back".) Two weeks later, Coop and Phoebe face the Cupid Judge, who informs them that Coop has broken several Cupid laws. The judge notes that Coop has been among mortals too long and declares that time is over. In the manor, Benjamin Turner is dreaming about Cole's memories and sees Cole die before his eyes. As he wakes up, he notes that he remembers Cole's life and his feelings for Phoebe. Kyra enters his room and they go to the attic, where Prue is waiting for them. They perform a spell to discover how vanquished demons are returning. Prue and Kyra see the faces of many past evils and Prue says the name Heremus. In the Heavens, Piper and Leo meet with a reformed council of Elders. One of them, Iota, tries to assure Piper that the council is different from before, though Piper is sceptical. When Piper asks for help with Prue, Iota begins to turn her down, at which point Piper becomes angry. She tells them that in one day, Kyra has done more for them than the Elders ever have. She explains that if they finally want to help in the fight between good and evil, they need to act before there no longer is a Power of Three. Paige and Henry are talking in their kitchen and Paige is thinking about divorce. Henry is considering taking a position in LA and he wants Paige to come with him. Paige replies that he wants her away from her sisters. Henry says he wants what is best for their children. They argue about the danger of magic and demons and Paige says she is not leaving her family. Henry replies that he is her family, at which point Paige says she loves him and apologizes. thumb Prue teleports to the Demonic Wasteland and discovers the entire plane is actually the corpe of the Old One Heremus. After returning, she explains to the others that while Heremus is technically dead, he has infected someone, allowing vanquishing demons to manifest through this host. Paige calls Henry, who is sitting in his car, and they reminisce about their first date. They agree to stay on the phone in silence for a while. After leaving the Elders, Piper asks Leo if she is crazy. He tells her he has never loved her more. Piper admits that despite everything happening, she is happier than she has ever been. She asks him what that says about her. Benjamin and Kyra are on the balcony of the manor. He asks her for help with Cole, though Kyra explains that his soul was destroyed. Benjamin replies that he knows, but that he wants to go back anyway. Kyra agrees to help him. A tearful Phoebe returns home without Coop. Elise, who was babysitting, asks what happened. It is revealed that Coop was sentenced to only see his wife and children once a year, or else he and his daughters would be stripped of their powers. Phoebe says that she doesn't care, though Coop explains that he would die without his magic. Benjamin and Kyra enter the room as Phoebe breaks down and reveals that she is pregnant. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots